


Шесть утра, воскресенье

by arinalies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: 17 июля 2039 года, время - 6:03 утра. В доме Элайджи Камски незваный гость.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Шесть утра, воскресенье

Проходя через массивные панорамные окна, солнце дробится на светлые лучики. Тонкие и вертлявые зайчики бегают по комнате, задевая мебель, отскакивая от стен и тая в идеальной глади бассейна. 

В доме Элайджи Камски, одного из величайших изобретателей двадцать первого века, царит спокойствие и умиротворение. Ничто не нарушает стойкой тишины: Хлои застыли на конрольных местах, безмолвные, как и всегда. Только равномерное шуршание вентилятора говорит о том, что дом все еще жилой.

Однако именно этим утром расслабленная атмосфера дома Камски грозит быть нарушенной. 

Кто-то осторожно приоткывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь и, не увидев ни единой души, облегченно проскальзывает в дом. Посетитель скидывает ботинки, оставшись в одних носках, и какое-то время стоит на месте, прислушиваясь к звукам, точнее, к их отсутствию. Ничего. 

Гость крадется, как вор, по чужому дому. Он не собирается ничего красть - у него есть даже ключ от входной двери. Да и кто в здравом уме стал бы грабить дом в шесть утра?

Он тихо проходит мимо одной, другой Хлои. Те активируются в ожидании приказов, но посетитель прикладывает палец к губам, и глаза блондинок покорно прикрываются, снова уводя хозяек в спящий режим.

И вот он останавлинается перед дверью. Идеально белая поверхность не заключает в себе никаких надписей, но, кажется, пришедшему это не нужно. 

Бдыщ!

Открытая с ноги дверь только успевает достичь стены, а гость уже валится на кровать отца андроидов - Элайджи Камски.

\- Подъем!

Из-под одеяла высовывается очевидно недовольное лицо.

\- Гэвин, ты с ума сошел? Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Шесть. Если быть точным, шесть ноль три. - Рид довольно ухмыляется, стаскивая с брата одеяло.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что вечера! - сонно стонет Камски. Он явно проснулся, но все еще не хочет вылезать из теплой постели.

\- Самого что ни на есть утра. Давай, вставай, харе тюленить!

\- Я старый больной человек, мне нельзя вставать до десяти как минимум!

\- Поздравляю, теперь ты еще старее!

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Элайджа даже перестает сопротивляться, и Гэвин с победным кличем стаскивает с него одеяло. 

\- Какой сегодня день, гений?

"Гений" недоуменно хмурится. Потом вздыхает и кричит брату за спину.

\- Хлоя!

Через пару мгновений в комнату заглядывает светлая голова.

\- Да, мистер Камски? 

\- Какой сегодня день?

\- Семнадцатое июля, воскресенье.

\- Черт! - Элайджа откидывается на подушки. - Я совсем забыл!

\- Забыл про свой день рождения? - Рид удивленно поднимает голову. - Что же ты делал такое? Что пил? - Он подозрительно вдыхает воздух. - Курил?

\- Работал, в отличие от тебя.

\- Шутка не удалась. - Гэвин садится по-турецки, чуть не падая с кровати. - Этот твой девятисотка с ума сошел. Знаешь, сколько вчера градусов на улице было?

\- Нет, я из дома последнюю неделю вообще не выходил.

\- Под тридцать! А нас в кои-то веки послали на вызов. Пляж, все дела, всплывший труп к берегу прибило.

Элайджа морщится.

\- Спасибо за подробности. 

\- Не за что. Так о чем я? А, короче, мы с ним все огородили, посмотрели, рапорт составили, как порядочные полицейские. Я в джинсах и футболке темной, купаться хочу - страсть! Он на меня зыркает, явно запретить хочет. Говорю: "сейчас я проверю дно на наличие выпавших вещей". А он бровь так поднимает: "у аквалангиста-то?".

Элайджа расслаблено прикрывает глаза, слушая эмоциональную речь.

\- Короче говоря, заебал меня вконец. Пришлось ехать после работы на пляж, а там пьяные подростки. Весь кайф обломал, а потом еще пишет "Ну что, как искупались?"

\- Это не я его таким прописал, не предъявляй ко мне никаких претензий. Сам с девиантом связался - сам и расхлебывай. - Камски смеется.

\- Нет, он еще меня сегодня утром как на работу поднял - а у меня законный выходной! - и на пробежку погнал. "Это для вашего сердца полезно", говорит. 

Элайджа хмыкает и запихивает мерзнущие ноги под единственный оставшийся в его распоряжении клочок одеяла.

\- Ну хоть кто-то ведет себя, как взрослый человек.

Рид возмущенно крутит головой.

\- А кто ведет себя как ребенок? Ты, когда из дома неделю не выходишь и только в компьютере сидишь да зрение себе портишь?

\- И это говорит мне человек, прокравшийся ко мне в дом в шесть утра и прыгнувший ко мне на кровать. Так только шестилетки делают, Гэв, а тебе - тридцать шесть!

\- А тебе - тридцать семь, и это не мешает тебе роботов строить!

Оба смотрят друг на друга, а потом не удерживаются и начинают смеяться; однако спустя пару минут у них кончается воздух и приходится остановиться.

Гэвин лениво поворачивает голову к Элайдже.

\- Ты собираешься отмечать?

\- Не, не думаю. Если мне устраивать официальный банкет, то раз - я не успею уже и два - это скучно.

\- А со мной? Хочешь, пересмотрим все пять фильмов Стар Трека за один раз, а потом будем умирать от боли в глазах?

\- Но это десять часов непрерывного марафона!

\- Знаю, звучит соблазнительно.

Камски думает, а потом вздыхает.

\- Я не думаю, что что-то буду делать. Я всю неделю не спал нормально, но сегодня, пожалуй, можно сделать исключение. Лучшим подарком будет еще пара часиков сна.

\- Тогда спи, а потом получишь подарок еще лучше.

\- А ты?

\- Я встал из-за этого дурацкого робота в пять, как ты думаешь, что я буду делать? Я присоединюсь, будем изображать нормальных братьев, уснувших после пьянки. 

Гэвин расправляет смятое захваченное покрывало и накрывает их с Элайджей; правда, через пару минут начинает вертеться, затем чертыхается, встает и снимает носки. Камски следит за этим из-под прикрытых не до конца век и тихо смеется.

\- Мы сейчас больше похожи супружескую пару. Знаете, господа инвесторы, мы с моим мужем - гомофобы.

Рид избавляется наконец от проблемы и забирается обратно в тепло.

\- Спи уже.

***

\- Гэвин?

\- Ммм?

\- А о каком подарке ты говорил?

\- Не хочешь подождать еще пару часиков и задать этот вопрос, когда я не буду таким сонным?

\- Не хочу.

\- Точно?

\- Давай, говори уже.

\- Помнишь Брендона Ури?

\- Как я могу забыть свою первую подростковую влюбленность. Что с ним?

\- С ним все хорошо. Неделю назад он был на открытии нового отделения полиции почетным гостем, а я был ответственнен за его безопасность. 

\- Хватит увиливать. 

\- Я не увиливаю! Я просто рассказываю предысторию.

\- А теперь давай основную часть.

\- Я поговорил с ним, и он собирается выпускать новый альбом...

Элайджа цепляется в плечо Гэвина.

\- Но ему под пятьдесят!

\- Не перебивай. Он устроит коллаб с той андроидской группой, "Heart of plastic", и посвятит целый альбом революции андроидов... и тебе. Он бы хотел встретиться с тобой, если это возможно.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Когда ты общаешься со знаменитостями, гораздо удобнее представляться как "брат мистера Камски". Ему нужен был человек, готовый донести до тебя информацию, мне нужен был подарок тебе на День Рождения. Бум - наши интересы совпали!

\- Серьезно?

\- Сейчас - Рид фокусирует взгляд на электронном циферблате, - семь утра. Я серьезен, как никогда.

Некоторое время в спальне стоит тишина, и Гэвина начинает клонить ко сну.

\- Целый альбом, мне...

\- Ага.

\- Пиздец.

\- Ага.

\- Гэвин?

\- Да что еще?

\- Спасибо.

\- С днем рождения, хули. А теперь, если ты не дашь мне поспать, я тебя укушу.

\- Уже сплю.

И два взрослых человека, один - гениальный миллиардер, другой - сержант полиции Детройта, проводят День Рождения самым лучшим образом, каким только можно.

Спят.


End file.
